And I'm home
by Eien no ima
Summary: Kyoko/Sayaka oneshot, set during Rebellion. Hence, spoilers for both series and third movie. "There was a battle raging and Sayaka was in middle of it. Though this time it wasn't witches, wraiths or "nightmares" that were giving her hard time. Because those would have been too easy opponents. No, this time it was certain devilish redhead who was occupying her mind"


A/N: Huh, looks like I'm in a roll here, this being second fic this week \o/ And yes, it is Kyoko/Sayaka again. I think that the title already gives it away ^^;; This time it is around first half of Rebellion.  
Warnings: **Spoilers** for both series and Rebellion.  
And the same old song: I don't own anything, don't earn a dime from writing this.

 _ **And I'm home**_

There wa s a battle raging and Sayaka was in middle of it. Though this time it wasn't witches, wraiths or "nightmares" that were giving her hard time. Because those would have been too easy opponents.  
No, this time it was certain devilish redhead who was occupying her mind.

Just thought of Kyoko made blush rise to Sayaka's cheek and her heart do all kind of funny jumps. 'Ah, this is no good' bluehaired teen thought, frustated, and bloped down to her bed, hiding her face behind a pillow. She wasn't supposed to be acting like this, like teenaged girl in love!  
Except she was, after all, a teenaged girl. And well...How else she could descripe this feeling?

Back then, back in...Previous life she was too occupied with thoughts of Kyosuke and "being hero of justice", before it all went downhill. But if things had been different, she would had probably realised.  
No, she would had definetly realised! All of these feelings she was going through right now were enough of proof.

When Madoka had brought her to be part of Law of the cycle, Sayaka saw everything. How when she started her fall to rock bottom, it was Kyoko who tried to reach out to her. How Kyoko's red orbs that usually shone with anger or indifference, started to gain softer hue.  
And then there was the whole "I'm trying to bring you back. Oh, didn't work? Then I'll take you down with last of my strenght so that you don't have to be alone in death" thing.  
Under normal circumstances even Sayaka, who was known for being blind to things around her and thickhead number one, would have had talk with fiery magical girl about what the heck was going on. But, you know, being dead and things like that prevented it efficiently.

And that was the reason why she had voluntered for "mission: save Homura-chan", as Madoka called it. To clear up one regret she had left behind: not seeing Kyoko.  
Not being able to talk with her. Not being able tell how much she appreciated what redhead had done for her. To apologize for being so stubborn and wrapped in her own little world that she didn't see what was right in front of her.

And she was happy to be able to spend time with her redhead again (Oi, Freudian slip! Could you try to be less transparent!). Sayaka felt that she had been given chance to see how things could had been. Since inside Homura's barrier Kyoko lived together with Sayaka and her parents and all of the magical girls went to same school, they spent practically whole days together. Laughing, teasing and fighting. There were moments, when Sayaka's touch lingered longer than necessary on Kyoko's skin. Sometimes wielder of Oktavia could feel gaze of fiery redhead linger on her backside when she changed clothes.  
Sometimes Kyoko would see nightmares, waking Sayaka. And always bluenette would call her name (she could guess what Kyoko was dreaming of. And felt guilty), lifting her blanket so that redhead would come and they shared Sayaka's bed at those nights.  
There was blushing and teasing and shared rockies. But never did two girls put into words what was going between them.

Usually brash and headstrong Sayaka was afraid. She was afraid what would happen after mission of saving Homura. Would she and Kyoko be separated again? Where would they go? And would their mission even be success? She didn't want to lose the other girl. Again. Not now, after everything she had seen. Had understood.

But time is cruel thing (just ask Homura!). Kyoko had said that she would meet Homura today. Sayaka knew that ravenhaired girl was smart, she would sooner or later start to think something was amiss. Soon the wheels would start turning. Sayaka just wished for this happiness to continue a bit longer.

There was some noise coming from hallway, along with Kyoko's "Oi, I'm home!".  
"Welcome back" responded Sayaka before face appeared to doorway of her room. She saw confusion in redhead's eyes and hoped that she could tell her what the heck was going on. What would probably happen. But it wasn't the time yet.

"Eeh, why you're looking so worried?" she asked, adapting teasing tone. "Don't use your head too much so it won't break".  
"Ah, it's nothing" Kyoko answered her, snapping out of thoughts. " I'mma just hungry and stiff from dancing" redhead continued, stretching her arms and grinning.  
"Wait what, you brought Homura to arcade? How did you do that?!". Sayaka was quite certain that something else had happened, but didn't really want to pry more than that.  
Kyoko just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.  
Sayaka was now sitting in her bed and there tapped spot in front of her. "Want some shoulder massage" she asked from her maybe-more-than-friend, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray how her heart was doing all kind of flips and kicks. Kyoko just wordlessly moved to sit to bed in front of her.

Two magical girl fell in to silence. Kyoko was enjoying the feel of Sayaka's hand on her body and the other girl was trying to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest. When would be the right time for "that talk"?

Not yet. Once again.

There was rustling of clothes as Sayaka stopped her ministrations and instead moved to embrace Kyoko from behind. She breathed deeply, hoping that her trembling wasn't too obvious.  
"Hey Kyoko, could we lay down for just a little while?", bluenette asked quietly.  
Redhead just nodded, having sensed Sayaka's shift of mood (which wasn't that hard to notice, truth to be told).  
Both girl laid down, now facing each other. Kyoko moved so that her forehead rested against Sayakas chest. They held each other in their arms, just enjoying each others warmth.

And moments like these were the ones Sayaka enjoyed the most. She loved Kyoko's laugh, voice, fragrance. But these moments where they quietly held each other made Sayaka's heart sing in the most beautiful tune. It made her feel like running out of oxycen more than running full speed ahead. It made her feel all warm and tingly where Kyoko's body touched hers.

"Is this okay...?" Sayaka asked tentatively.  
Kyoko didn't answer, just held other girl tighter.

Sayaka did have regrets. How she was so blind before. How she didn't see, understand, what was happening in front of her eyes. But now she felt that this is how things should have been. She had found what she had been unknowingly searching for.

She was content right there, Kyoko in her arms.

"I'm home", she whispered in barely audible voice.


End file.
